memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Help
Episode 1.07 "Ripple Effect" Captain's log supplemental while on patrol the Kingston has encountered the Destiny, as well as a temporal rift but we're not sure if that Destiny has come from the same universe as the other Samantha Carter. (Main bridge, yellow alert) That's impossible the Destiny is at Starbase 74 overseeing our forces there Captain Tyson says to Commander Mitchell as he looks at the viewer. Captain I'm picking up a distress call from the ship its from Captain Kira but its garbled up but I think I can clear it Lieutenant Y'Cari says as she looks at her tactical console as she cleared up the distress call a bit. I did it we can hear the distress call now Lieutenant Y'Cari says as she looks at her console then at Captain Tyson. Let's hear the transmission Captain Tyson says as he and Mitchell look at the viewer that shows the bridge of the Destiny. This is---''Destiny''---we have been---attacked----by-----Nakai, we need help. Losing main systems-----says Typhuss as the transmission then fizzes out. That's all I'm gonna get from the transmission sir Lieutenant Y'Cari says as she looks at the console. Mitchell looks at John in confusion. He said the Nakai but we're at war with the Der'kal not them Mitchell says looking at John. Well we better help them Commander assemble an away team Captain Tyson says to her. Sarah nods and motions for Y'Cari, Cole, and Doctor Murphy to join her on the mission along with Commander Tucker. (Destiny, corridor) Coolant vents from the ceiling and sparks rain down with wires hanging down and support beams on the floor them in a flash the away team beams in with their SIMs beacons on. Spread out search the ship Commander Mitchell says as she looks at the away team and they move out searching the ship for survivors, in one room Doctor Murphy found a group of civilians treating each others wounds. This is Doctor Murphy of the Federation starship USS Kingston we're here to treat your wounds and help you Doctor Murphy says looking at the people. I'm Sergeant Ronald Geer I'm here protecting these people Doctor says Geer who looks at Doctor Murphy, then Chloe starts shooting with a dead officer's phaser but is stunned by a security guard from the Kingston. She's all right but stable I need to get her to sickbay Doctor Murphy says to the group as she puts a transponder on Chloe's neck and she's beamed to the Kingston for medical treatment. (Destiny, main bridge) Then Commander Mitchell and Y'Cari forces the doors to the bridge open and sparks erupt from the ceiling as they going inside it and they see Lieutenants Scott and James on the floor alive but hurt then Commander Mitchell goes and sees Typhuss in the command chair she looks at his wound and scans him with her tricorder when he wakes up looking at the Commander. Easy Admiral your among friends Commander Mitchell says looking at Typhuss. Its Captain not Admiral says Alternate Typhuss as he looks at Commander Mitchell. We're attending to your crew now but we need to treat you in our sickbay, Mitchell to Kingston beam Captain Kira directly to sickbay Commander Mitchell says as she tapped her combadge. The Asgard beam transports him from the Destiny to the Kingston. (Sickbay) The medical team is treating the Destiny survivors when Captain Tyson walks into the room wearing his Starfleet vest and combadge and he walks towards Doctor Samuels. Captain our guest wanted to see you Doctor Samuels says as he leads him to the biobed with Typhuss being treated by some nurses and Samuels and them leave as Captain Tyson looks at Typhuss. Typhuss Doctor Samuels said you wanted to speak with me Captain Tyson says as he sat next to Typhuss's biobed. He nods at him. What happened Typhuss your distress call says you were attacked by the Nakai? Captain Tyson asked him. Ten Nakai motherships attacked Destiny we were able to hold them off until we jumped into FTL and then next there was a white light and then we were here says Alternate Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tyson. Tyson thinks about it. But here we've not heard from the Nakai in years Captain Tyson says looking at Typhuss. Then Chloe sees John and gets up from the bed. John oh you're alive Chloe says hugging him as he is confused by what's going on. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie and Captain Typhuss James Kira walk into sickbay, they see John and they walk over to John. Typhuss looks at the alternate Typhuss. What the hell? asked Typhuss as he looks at the other Typhuss. Long story Typhuss John says as he has Chloe hugging him still. The other Typhuss is from an alternate reality says Typhuss as he looks at John. Yeah pretty much and this Chloe is from an alternate universe as well I'm guessing John says looking at Typhuss. I heard the distress call on the Intrepid and came to see what was going on says Typhuss as he looks at John. (Kingston, briefing room) Alternate Typhuss and his crew are sitting on the other side of the table as he starts to explain what happened in more detail. All right Typhuss what happened in more detail before the white light? Captain Tyson asked him. Alternate Typhuss gets up from the chair walks towards the monitor and then began to explain the whole story of what happened. The Nakai have been attacking Destiny for three weeks now, trying to capture the crew and trying to take Destiny away from us, they want it badly says Alternate Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tyson. They killed you when the boarded the ship the second time John I wasn't the same after that day Chloe says looking at Captain Tyson. You do realize we're at war with an alien race called the Der'kal right Captain? Captain Tyson says looking at Alternate Typhuss. I don't think they know that John says Typhuss as he looks at John. The Destiny Expedition has not encountered the Nakai for four years, five months and twenty three days says Typhuss as he looks at John. Chloe were you and me a couple Captain Tyson asked her as he walked up to her looking out the window at the Destiny. Chloe nods at him. We were suppose to be married after your tour of duty at Icarus Base Chloe says looking at him about to cry as TJ hugs her. Then the communications system activates. Bridge to Captain Tyson Commander Mitchell says over the communications system. Go ahead Commander what's wrong Captain Tyson says as he tapped his combadge. Captain sensors are picking up three Der'kal combat cruisers heading our way at high warp they'll be here in under three hours Commander Mitchell says over the communications systems. How did they find us Captain Tyson says looking at Typhuss. Wait who are the Der'kal asked Alternate Typhuss as he looks at the two in confusion. The Der'kal are a humanoid warrior species says Typhuss as he looks at Alternate Typhuss.